dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucifer Morningstar (Prime Earth)
; | Citizenship = Hellion | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly Ruler of Hell; Bar owner | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Heaven | Creators = | First = DC Universe Presents Vol 1 3 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | Overview = Lucifer Morningstar is a fallen rebel archangel who was cast out of Heaven as punishment for leading the revolt of the angels. | HistoryText = Deal With Merlin Long ago, Lucifer was visited by his son, the powerful sorcerer, Merlin. Lucifer was offered a deal by Merlin. Lucifer accepted his offer and sent Etrigan the Demon to Earth, where Merlin was able to bond him to Jason Blood. The Devil's Dive At some point Lucifer temporarily left Hell to live on Earth and ran a carnival called "The Devil's Dive". Demon Knights Hell Is Earth After innumerable attempts, Belial was able to finally overthrow Lucifer as King of Hell. Dethroned, Lucifer was kept in a cage by Belial. | Powers = * : Unlike regular Fallen Angels, Lucifer retained his immense holy power, instead of it being faded away completely. ** : Lucifer possesses understanding of the workings of the universe on a cosmic scale. ** : Lucifer is capable of using his power to tear dimensional rifts in reality. Lucifer can travel through these portals himself or send other people through them. He once banished the demon Etrigan to the main Earth of the Multiverse by sending him through a portal. ** : As an angel, Lucifer's senses are enhanced to levels much greater than any normal human. *** : Lucifer's sense of hearing is so great he can hear across dimensions. While in space, Lucifer was able to hear his name being spoken from the realm of Hades. *** : Lucifer is capable of tracking someone by picking up on their "scent". ** : Lucifer was able to fly through the use of his angelic wings, before he eventually asked Dream of the Endless to cut them off. He later grew demonic, bat-like wings that he can use to fly. ** : As a fallen angel, Lucifer is functionally immortal, and cannot die by any ordinary means. He will never grow physically old and can live forever. ** : Lucifer is capable of withstanding high amounts of physical damage without taking any harm. He is unaffected by objects such as bullets, and was able to withstand being inside the heart of a dying star, while sustaining no injury. ** : Lucifer is capable of using forbidden magic spells for various purposes. One spell allowed him to create a shard of calcified moonlight from a raven's feather. ** : Lucifer is able to transform into various avatars of himself and change his appearance at will. ** : Lucifer is able to create single cells at will, which he can cultivate and accelerate into an organism. When building a house from scratch, Lucifer created and killed millions of organisms in order to create enough sand to make concrete. *** ** : Lucifer possesses control over the damned souls of Hell and has made deals with humans in exchange for souls. ** : Lucifer is able to generate blinding amounts of white hot light. ** : Lucifer is capable of distributing power to others. He was capable of granting Etrigan his full power back, after it was taken away. ** : Lucifer is capable of generating and manipulating hell-fire. He is able to engulf himself in these flames, as well as generate it from his fingertips to light cigarettes. *** : Lucifer can use his power over fire to incinerate other beings, as he did with two of his demon guards. ** : Lucifer can heal any wound instantly with no level of difficulty, even replacing destroyed tissue. Lucifer was able to grow himself a pair of eyes after they were previously destroyed. ** : Due to his angelic physiology, Lucifer can survive in harsh environments without air, sleep, food or water, as well as survive unaided within the vacuum of space. ** : As an archangel, Lucifer possesses strength far greater than any normal human. ** : Lucifer is capable of telekinetically manipulating the movement of people and objects. He was able to effortlessly snap a man's neck with the snap of his fingers, as well as project blasts of telekinetic energy. | Abilities = * : Lucifer is an accomplished architect. He was able to single-handedly build a house completely from scratch. * : Lucifer has successfully run a bar and previously, a carnival. * * * * : Lucifer states that he taught himself to sing in the language of termites. * : Lucifer is the Lord of Hell and has ruled over the chaotic world for eons. He commands thousands of demon legions and inspires loyalty through intimidation and torture. * : Lucifer is a skilled pianist. * : Lucifer possesses extensive hidden knowledge of magic and other occult concepts. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Clairvoyant Mirror': By looking through a mirror in his possession Lucifer can see events transpiring in locations he doesn't have access to, in a similar way to a crystal ball. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * * Lucifer Morningstar was adapted by Neil Gaiman and Sam Kieth, first appearing in . However, in the Prime Earth continuity Lucifer Morningstar first appeared as part of the New 52 DC Universe in by Paul Jenkins and Bernard Chang. | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = lucifer | Links = }} Category:Cosmic Beings